


Dans La Forêt

by RebaJean



Category: Beastmaster
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaJean/pseuds/RebaJean
Summary: Petit poème sur un homme qui vit dans la forêt, essentiellement inspiré par le spectacle The Beastmaster. Cela a été écrit pour une classe il y a plusieurs années.





	Dans La Forêt

Dans La Forêt

Dans l’ouest ou le soleil se couche,

Il y a une forêt.

Une forêt des arbres larges,

Une forêt des choses magiques,

Dans le midi vie un homme

Qui toujours seul.

C’est un homme étranger d’humanité

Il parle avec les oiseaux,

Il parle avec les animaux,

Les poisons il connaissent,

Et les plantes avec lui commune.


End file.
